


[Арт] Выдры средних лет

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe, Art, Embedded Images, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Inspired by Zootopia (2016), Внеконкурс, Зверополис!AU, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: Один из портретов Павла Ивановича Пестеля очень напоминает выдру :) Мы решили, что от осинки не родятся апельсинки... А в «Зверополисе» есть такие чудесные мистер и миссис Выдрингтон...
Relationships: выдра!Иван Борисович Пестель/выдра!Елизавета Ивановна Пестель
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Союз Спасения: Внеконкурс





	[Арт] Выдры средних лет

**Author's Note:**

> **Размер:** 1200х1200px
> 
>  **Посвящение:** для **odna_zmeia**

  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/2c/11/1HAlaANB_o.jpg)  



End file.
